Second Chance
by bluexxxcarnation
Summary: Sakura died and left Sasuke alone, his only shot at happiness gone. He got a second chance, but with a little twist. And what's this about ninjas? They don't exist! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hopefully most of you guys took the time to read my author's note. If so, then I thank you. **

**This is the first offical chapter of Second Chance_. _**

**I'm really sorry for the mix up!! Please don't be mad the plot is slightly different and I actually took more time to type this and add quality. I'm not going to rush this like I did the others. Again, I say I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Damn it, Sakura!! Hang on!!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed her back to the village. He could feel her coming in and out of consciousness. Blood was seeping through her clothes. Blood trailed down from her arm that dangled loosely with every step Sasuke made. Her hair became undone out of the bun it was in and spread out on Sasuke's arm as he carried her bridal style.

Sakura coughed out blood. _Damn, she's not going to make it. _"Don't give up!! We're almost there!!"

Sakura weakly pulled up her arm and gently held onto his ANBU vest staining it with her blood. She looked like she was in a peaceful daze. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was staring off into space. When he took a closer look he noticed that she was looking at the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. One hand reached out towards the scene on nature as if it was calling her towards it. Sakura smiled softly. Sasuke tightened his hold on her and pumped chakra to his legs. He wasn't going to give up. Not after how many times Sakura saved him from himself.

**One year ago**

"This ends now!!" Sasuke shouted, his voice not sounding as his own. With his Kusanagi in hand charged with chidori Sasuke was ready to kill the man who had ruined his life and killed his heart. All of his senses were clouded due to the affect of the curse mark. His skin was deathly pale and he had claws that would scratch out anyone's eyes. Wings that seemed similar to hands had sprouted from his back. His hair had grown longer and was dark blue (**I think… I'm not sure. Correct me if I'm wrong). **

Sakura stood aside and watched her first love lose himself to power.

"Sasuke," she whispered, her call going unheard.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sakura watched Sasuke's blade sliced Itachi's chest, pierced his heart and and was nailed against the tree. Blood was splattered all over the two Uchiha's.

"Oh Kami-sama," Sakura uttered tears falling from her emerald eyes. She never saw this side of Sasuke and it frightened her. It was unbearable. The sight made bile crawl up her throat. She gulped it back down when she noticed Sasuke began twisting the blade that pierced through his heart. More blood was splattered. Sasuke had a sadistic smirk on his lips. She gasped, her breathing shaking of fear.

"Who is stronger now, brother?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

Blood spilt out of Itachi's mouth in response. Sasuke chuckled finding this amusing.

Sakura stared with horrified eyes.

"How does it feel to have that small twist in your heart that can kill you, huh?" Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Sasuke," Sakura mouthed again.

Sasuke didn't hear the girl utter his name as he pulled out a kunai. He stared at it as it twirled on his index finger. "Brother," he began, "you remember how you said you would help me with my shuriken training?" He looked at his brother with curiosity. "Do you remember that day?"

Itachi coughed again, his eye lids closing. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't done with him yet. He pulled his sword back and watched as Itachi's eyes shot open and his body slid to the ground. Sasuke reached out and grabbed his chin.

"Well, just to let you know," he smirked," I've had plenty of practice thanks to your motivation. Now… what to do with you…" He chuckled. "I recall that getting your Sharingan was another reason why that bastard of a father acknowledged you and never me." Sasuke held the kunai in front of Itachi's face.

"I guess that will have to change."

Sakura gasped. _Sasuke!! _

And with one swipe of his arm, Itachi would be going to the world of the dead as a blind man.

Itachi screamed out. Sasuke laughed.

Sakura grabbed her head and shook it side to side. The pink strands that fell from her bun swayed along with the movements. More tears fell. She began shaking with fear.

_Who is this person??_

_**Sasuke of course.**_

_But… This isn't Sasuke… he would never…_

_**Really now?**_

Sakura pushed her inner thought away and struggled to stand. She used a nearby tree for support.

She was originally set on a solo mission to retrieve a stolen scroll for the Godaime when she ran into Itachi and his partner Kisame. Sakura tried her best to hold up against the two Akatsuki members, fortunately for her, Sasuke arrived and took on Itachi. She, herself, still had to deal with Kisame.

_Two broken ribs, broken fingers, fractures here and there, _Sakura thought to herself. She wasn't too worried of her current condition. As a medic, she knew her chances of survival, thought the were slim, she could last for a moment longer. She only had enough chakra to lessen the damage and perhaps delay her demise long enough to make it back to Konoha hospital.

Placing her hand against her side, her chakra became visible and glowed green healing the internal damage. She sighed out, but winced when trying to walk. She paused in her step to ease the pain.

Sakura's head shot up when she heard a menacing crack towards the Uchiha's. She gasped at the sight before her. Sasuke still having the sickening smile on his face was currently breaking every bone in Itachi's body.

Itachi was already long dead seconds ago, but Sasuke didn't seem to be satisfied. He continued to injure the corpse of his enemy even through death. Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes. She saw nothing. He was not longer Sasuke, but was the monster that slumbers deep in his body from the curse seal.

_I have to stop him!!_ _I have to save him!!_

Sakura took slow steps towards the boy. Her arms were outstretched towards him feeling as if he was fading away, or was that her sight.

"Sasuke," she whispered. Sasuke didn't turn as he growled out into the night.

"Sasuke," she called out again. Still no response. Sasuke clutched his head.

"Sasuke!!" she finally yelled. He finally turned towards her, Sharingan blazing. His eyes pierced right through her heart as his monstrous form continued to take over. He glared at the pink haired medic. She stared back.

Sasuke smirked as he grasped his sword in his palm and turned his full attention on Sakura.

Realization hit her like a storm in the night. Sakura blinked her tears away only for new ones to fall. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, her eyes burned with her tears of sorrow. Her lips felt dry. Her muscles gave out on her as she fell to the ground on her knees.

_He's going to kill me._

It was strange. Every step he took towards Sakura was another heart beat from her frail heart, another lost of breath, another tear lost, another thought gone in the dust.

"It's been so long since I've seen your pretty face Sakura," Sasuke said demonically.

She sobbed not wanting this to be the last time she saw him.

He noticed the wet substance as it slid down her cheek.

He scoffed. "You were always so weak with your emotions."

Sakura looked away from his crimson eyes. "But don't worry, I can free you from you weakness with one swing of my arm," he lifted his sword in emphasis.

She closed her eyes hiding them from him in defeat. Sasuke smirked at this.

Then she smiled sadly. Sasuke frowned at this.

"You're just like him. You are no different from your brother."

Sasuke growled as he kicked Sakura in the stomach sending her to a painful landing against a tree. The tree snapped like a twig as she rolled to onto her back.

She cried out, but not from pain. She cried of a broken heart. This was her end, she knew and she was accepting it.

Sasuke toward over her with a look of superiority. Sakura coughed up blood, and Sasuke smirked. He knelt down and grabbed Sakura by the throat. He pulled her toward him so she was in a sitting postition. She screamed out from the pain. One of her broken ribs pierced her lung. She coughed up more blood. Her chest heaved painfully and slowly.

Sasuke stared at her with apathy.

**_As if, she wasn't dying at his hand._**

**_As if, she never meant anything to him._**

**_As if, all her tears remained unnoticed._**

Her heart clenched painfully at the look he gave her. Tears fell from her eyes. She closed them so he couldn't look into her soul. He could always read her like a book.

"Never compare me to that bastard," he snarled.

With one movement of his arm he stabbed her in the stomach. Right as the sword pierced through her back her eyes shot open and she leaned forward to capture Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss. Her arms quickly made it around his form to prevent his escape, if only for a moment.

Sasuke's eyes widened realizing that the prey was kissing him, embracing him.

_Wait, she is not the prey; she is a comrade, a friend._

_**No, she is just an obstacle in your way. We must eliminate her!!**_

_I can't…_

Sasuke ignored his inner demon as his eyes slowly began to close on its own accord. His wings sheltered them from the night and the world.

Sakura winced from the pain from her wound, but ignored it. Right now, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment, only him. It was always him.

She clung to him as if her life depended on it, though it really did. She didn't care that she was dying. All she cared about at the moment is finally letting her first love know how much pain she has been through by loving him. How much she still loved him and she was content with that.

Through such a simple gesture, Sasuke felt the love that Sakura held for him flood his entire body. The warmth incased his heart protecting it from everything it ever feared making it beat out of knowing it was actually alive rather than having to. He also felt the pain and agony and it made his heart wrench. Sasuke sighed into the kiss.

The curse seal began to retreat back to its originality going unknown by Sasuke. He felt calmer, and safer. He noticed that Sakura's hold on him began to loosen until Sakura started to fall. Sasuke's eyes shot open and caught her.

Sakura's eyes were closed, but a smile was on her face. Sasuke stared at the sword, his sword that pierced through her.

"Sakura," he whispered. She didn't answer. He checked her pulse and was relieved to have found one, but it was faint and it was fading. He quickly pulled out his weapon from her body and inwardly flinched as he saw the tortured look on her face. She was deep in agony. He had to get her to the village.

With what was left of his chakra supply he used some healing jutsu he learned from that bastard, Kabuto. He closed the wound just enough to stop the bleeding, but he knew it could only delay for so long. He gently picked her up bridal style. Without another glance at his dead brother he ran towards the village, where he prayed Sakura would make it.

**At the village**

"Halt!! Who are you?" spoke a guard at the village gates. Sasuke panted out of breath. He looked at Sakura. Her life was fading away, along with the warmth that had incased his heart. He knew that once the warmth was gone, so would his soul. He would be empty no longer being able to feel again. The love that Sakura shared with him was the most he had ever felt in his entire life. It reminded him of the warmth of his mother. If he lost this too, then all was lost.

He glared at the guard. "Get out of my way!! I need to get to the hospital!!"

The ninja remained unmoved. Sasuke switched on his Sharingan and roared, "GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!"

"I cannot allow such thing!!" As if Sakura felt his anger, she whispered.

"Sasuke..."

The guard who was too busy noticing the missing ninja, finally saw the dying girl. "Sakura-san!! What happened?!"

Sasuke growled. "Move aside!! She needs medical attention!!"

"Y-yes, of course, m-move right along. I will alert the Hokage," he studdered

Without another word Sasuke began running towards the hospital.

When the building came into view he ran faster. "Hang on, almost there." He barged through the door causing all eyes to turn towards him. "She needs medial attention now!!" Nurses scrambled around and brought a stretcher. Sasuke gently laid Sakura down on it. He stepped back but found that Sakura had grasped his hand.

"Don't leave, not again, never again," she whispered to no one, but Sasuke felt as if she was begging him to stay. He looked at her with a new meaning. Even in her sleep she suffered. Sasuke squeezed her hand reassuringly and whispered through the chaos.

"No, I'm home now." Sakura's grip loosened and the nurses pushed her away to the emergency room. Sasuke stared after her.

Finally he could live and die peacefully with no fears. Itachi was finally dead and now he truly had someone who had loved him with all her heart.

Sasuke looked at his hands. They were still stained with his blood. He felt dirty; dirty, but free. A huge burden was lifted from his shoulders.

He let out the first sigh that didn't feel stressed, but relieved. He quietly groaned when he remembered that he also needed medical attention. He narrowed his eyes as he began noticing that his sight was blurring. He blinked several times, but nothing worked. He began feeling lightheaded and the next thing he knew he was meet with the floor. The last thing he heard were screams of help.

* * *

**Sooooo is this better or what?? I know your thinking... this is different from the first one I wrote. I'M SORRY FOR THAT!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I rewrote it because it didn't spike up my own interest and I'm the writer so that's saying something.**

**Hopefully I've satisfied you guys (and hopefully myself also)**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me. Oh and this whole chapter was kinda like a flash back. The next chapter will be continuing the flash back and will build onto the present time.**

**Review please, whether you liked it or not. **

**You don't have to, but please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I have realized that it's been nearly two years since I have updated this... but it's all coming back to me.

I suggest reading Chapter 1 over if you read this when I first uploaded this story all those years ago. I was confused when I tried to continue this, but it's all good!

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Continued flashback:**

_Sasuke stood by her bedside, his entire being filled with dread. _

_**She risked her life trying to stop the curse seal. She shouldn't have to die like this…**_

_But luckily she was just in a temporary coma. _

_Sasuke pondered over the past three days. After waking up from his own injuries he had created quite a fuss with the nurses. He needed to see Sakura and he probably would have if it wasn't for Naruto calming him down enough to not reopen his injuries. _

"_What do you think you're doing Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke cringed at the volume._

"_Where is Sakura?" he simple asked. Naruto's body sank in a little. Sasuke noticed. "Is she okay?"_

"_Uh, yeah she is… She was just really messed up. She is still unconscious. Lost a lot of blood." Naruto slumped over even more and sat in the empty chair near the window. _

"…"

_The blonde loud mouth looked over at Sasuke. "Did you do that to her?"_

_Sasuke wish he could say no, but all he could do was stare._

_Naruto laughed humorously. "I'm really hoping it was the curse seal then, because I'll kill you if it wasn't."_

"_It was," all Sasuke could see was Sakura bathed in her own blood… with that smile. Why did she always smile?_

_Everyday when he came back to visit Sakura he always wondered about her smile. He wondered why it didn't make him feel completely satisfied before. Maybe it was because of his bastard of a brother. Without Itachi in this world he could finally breathe and he was finally able to see what was in front of him, what was always in front of him: Sakura. _

_After two long weeks she had woke up. And the first thing she did when she saw that she had woken up with Sasuke on her side was smile. That smile…_

Even now on the brink of death, she was still smiling, though Sasuke was sure she didn't realize what state she was in now or maybe she did. He didn't know. During her daze at admiring the sunset she had asked Sasuke to stop, to enjoy the sight with her. He stopped in his tracks to protest, to say that they could still make it back to save her.

This was when she finally looked at him, with clear emerald eyes.

"It's okay, don't waste your energy," she laughed lightly, "I know I've always annoyed you, but I never wanted to cause you distress."

"But you're causing me distress right now!" he yelled. He felt like he was losing his mind. It would have made sense because right now he was losing the only part of his sane mind. He was losing Sakura.

"It's okay," she soothed, "Everything will be alright, Sasuke. So stop being a stubborn mule and enjoy yourself." So he did as she wished and sat himself on the ground, cradling her in his arms.

'How will I enjoy anything now without you' he thought, but he didn't want to argue. This would probably be the last moment he would have with her.

After her miraculous recovery a year ago when he returned, he began to warm up to her. He began to feel for her. He then realized that this annoying pink haired girl was the only person he would want to be with, to give his all to. But now…

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

He gave her his full attention. She smiled again as she raised herself with all the strength she had left. She whispered in his ear, "Don't stop living."

"Sakura…" he trailed.

"Don't mope when I'm gone. Be happy."

Sasuke felt the lump in his throat. "Don't… don't talk like that."

"And you always said I was naïve," she smiled her voice sounding weakly playful. "When I'm gone… you, Uchiha Sasuke, will try to forget me."

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to do that, but he didn't argue.

"Now," she sighed as she relaxed back into his arms "let me rest."

Sasuke nodded as he pulled her closely to him. She let her eyes closed and Sasuke let his mind drift to better times. Times when he was happy with Naruto, Kakashi, and… Sakura.

Sometime after the sun had fully set, Sakura breathed her last breath and left the living world with a smile. That smile…

When Sasuke realized this, he did not cry. He did not yell out at the world. He only lifted the cold girl in his arms and walked back to the village. He walked…

When he arrived the guards had rushed to get the Godaime, but Sasuke only continued to walk. He walked past all those who were still active in the night. He walked as they stared and some cried at the lifeless body in the Uchiha's arms. He walked even when Naruto tried to rush him to the hospital.

But Sasuke ran when they pried his shaking hands from her body. He ran away from the hospital. He ran away from her, only to run to her apartment.

When he entered the room he could smell her faint scent that mingled with his own since he spent numerous nights here, eating dinner with her among other things.

Now there would be no more pleasant meals with her. There would be no more nights when she would whisper trivial things to him when they laid together in bed. Now he wished he had remembered some of the things she said.

This caused Sasuke to drag his numb body towards her bedroom. Her bed was messy, not made. He remembered it was because he had wanted Sakura to stay in bed with him for a few more minutes before they left for the mission. They wrestled a bit before he gave in and let her go.

How he wished he didn't. Sasuke removed his Anbu uniform and stripped down to his undergarments. He would burn his uniform in the morning… they were drenched with her blood. He pulled out some pants from her drawers that he would leave for nights that he stayed over with her.

Feeling at a complete lost he laid himself in bed on her side. He could still smell her spring fragrance.

Vanilla and strawberries…

He could almost feel her lying next to him like every other night, but he knew it was all in his mind. She was gone.

"She's gone," he whispered before falling into a deep sleep. A small part of him wished he would never wake up.

Sakura…

…

…

Sasuke sprang into a sitting position in his bed his body drenched in sweat. His eyes whipped around in his dimly lit room.

"Sasuke!" a feminine voice called from outside his door, "you better get up now or you'll be late for school!" Right… school. "I don't hear any movement young man! You better give me a proper answer that doesn't involve your silent brooding!"

"I'm up, Mom," was all he said. He could almost feel his mother's smile.

Sasuke took a minute to ponder in his thoughts.

'That was a weird dream…'

'And who the hell is Sakura?'

* * *

Haha So I know it's short, but you have to admit, that was one hell of a good place for a cliffy! Everything will make sense soon! But some won't have any explanation... mainly cause it just doesn't make sense period haha.

So... Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was re-uploaded 8/18/12. I changed the concept. Initially, I put some focus on Sasuke's dream, but... I'll just reveal more later.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fully dressed in his school assigned uniform that consisted of black slacks, a white long sleeved button up shirt- that were rolled up to his elbows-, and black tie, Sasuke sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen for a quick bite. He grabbed a fresh tomato that was laid out for him, courtesy of his mother, before making his way passed said woman. She gave him a loving kiss on his forehead causing Sasuke to grumble in annoyance.

"Have a good day Sasu-chan," she said softly as he went to pull on his shoes.

"Aa." Just before he left he glanced at his father who was sitting at the kitchen island with a newspaper in hand. "Tou-san," he acknowledged.

His father, in return, grunted, but said no more.

Leaving his door step, he made his way onto the sidewalk and towards Konoha High School which was walking distance from his home. With his back pack slung over one shoulder, Sasuke shoved both his hands in his pocket.

Five minutes had passed when the hairs on the back of his neck rose. His senses were tingling. He closed his eyes in annoyance at the anticipated headache he was going to endure soon.

Sasuke was then knocked over by a barreling force. "Good morning, teme!"

The dark haired male growled at Naruto to _get off my body you nimrod and watch where you're going next time._

Naruto only scratched the back of his head before lending a hand to help Sasuke up.

Now standing at his full height, Sasuke sent a harsh glare at his companion while wiping off any dirt that would be stuck to his clothing. "You're timing is as impeccable as always."

The blond scratched at his temple with his index finger. "Impecca-what?"

Sasuke sighed, "Nevermind. Let's go before we're late for class."

While Naruto shrugged and did as he bade, Sasuke thought back to when he first met loud boy. They were both students at a nearby dojo. Sasuke, being the prodigy he was, never lost a spar to anyone until Naruto came along. From the first introduction, the two seemed like they were going to rip each other's throats out. It took several beatings, courtesy of each other, and their festering mothers, who- they later found out- were best friends.

This led to a grudgingly strong friendship.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's eye twitched. "What did you call me?!" he yelled grabbing for at Sasuke's collar.

_**Cerulean eyes flashed in anger and worry. "What happened to her?! Sasuke, what did you do?!" **_

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Shaking his head he banished the image from his mind. It was that stupid dream.

"Get over yourself, dobe." He back handed Naruto's arm away from him, causing him to release his grip on Sasuke. The dark haired boy simply turned on his heel and continued walking, his thoughts steering towards his dream. It was odd and strangely, felt very realistic. It was as if he was actually there. And then there was that girl. The girl with pink hair. What was her name?

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when something caught his attention. There was a girl in the distance, her back to him. He barely got a glimpse of her before she disappeared into her house. Normally the sight of a random girl wouldn't give Sasuke another thought, but what had gained his full curiosity was the fact that she had pink hair.

'Who the hell even has pink hair anyway?' He was quick to dismiss that thought. Chances were, he was never going to see her again. He and Naruto already gained enough walking distance that they had passed her house already. Sasuke looked back and for some reason he wanted another glance of her. Simply to be sure.

Although he didn't see much of her, she gave off an aura that oddly resembled the girl in his dream. A face flashed in his mind. Pink hair, emerald eyes, and a smile.

_**Her smile…**_

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Things didn't seem to add up. He looked at his friend beside him, who seemed to rambling on about something of no importance. Well at least someone was still acting normal. Was it just him?

He was giving himself a headache. He decided that it would best to just ignore what just happen and push all his ridiculous thoughts away. There was no use pondering such useless things anyway.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said. Said boy turned his onyx eyes towards the blond to show that he had his attention. Naruto had a serious, but thoughtful expression on his face. "I know I've said some dumb things, but I get this feeling that today will be different." Sasuke chose not to admit that he thought the same.

Finally reaching the school, the two stopped by their lockers before setting off to their first class which was homeroom with Kakashi. When they entered the class, Sasuke immediately bypassed all the girls asking for dates and occupied his seat in the back of the class, Naruto beside him. He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed and one ankle atop the opposite knee. It would be a while before Kakashi showed up to teach. He tuned out all the sounds around him, including the sounds of Naruto's loud voice talking to that shy girl- Hinata was her name.

Sasuke thought back on Naruto's earlier comment. Although it was completely absurd, Sasuke was secretly hoping it was true. He was beginning to grow tired of the repetition he called his daily life.

"Yo," chirped Kakashi as he entered the room, his ever present mask covering his mouth, "Sorry I'm late today. I was well on my way here when I came across-"

"Liar!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired man. Kakashi was well known for his numerous excuses for his tardiness.

"Glad that you have so much faith in me, Uzumaki," Naruto grinned in response, "But this time I really do have an excuse for being late."

Nearly half the class fell out of their chairs in disbelief at his words. "What?!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'They really have no faith in me at all.'_

"Anyway," he continued, "I was in the front office greeting our new student, who," he directed his attention to the door, "can now come in."

Anticipation was laced in the air at the thought of a new student. The sounds of excited murmurings floating around.

The sound of the door sliding open seemed so loud and then the person walked in. It was a girl.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Not possible.'

It was the girl from earlier. The same one he saw on the way here, the one with pink hair.

She stood at the front with her hands clasped in front of her her bag in hand. She wore the female assigned uniform which consisted of a black knee length skirt and white button up shirt, and unlike the males' the shirt was short sleeved and the tie was optional. Short pink hair barely skimmed her shoulders and there was a black headband on her head. Emerald eyes looked about the class nervously.

"Meet your new classmate, Haruno Sakura," Kakashi cheerfully addressed.

In response, she sent the class a shy smile and a small wave. "Hi."

'That smile.'

Sasuke found that he was unable to look away from her, his eyes seemed glued to that small smile. Now that he got a better look at her, she looked exactly like the girl from his dreams- although his dream was staring to fade from his mind.

What are the chances of this happening?

"Why don't you have a seat next to Hinata. So that means you," He addressed Naruto, "need to go back to your seat next to Sasuke."

"But Kakashi…" he pouted. A sharp gleam flashed in his visible eye, "Fine, fine! I'm going!"

Sakura watched as an unruly blonde boy hugged the girl she was supposed to be sitting with. The dark haired girl proceeded to blush profusely as the boy occupied his assigned seat. Her eyes drifted to the darker male that sat next to him, her body seemed to stiffen when their eyes met.

The boy was extremely handsome with his seemingly mysterious onyx eyes and aristocratic features, his raven hair spiking in a wild fashion with his bangs framing his face. Sakura had to blush. She had never seen anyone as handsome as him.

Sasuke stared back watching as a blush adorned her cheeks. He was still trying to absorb the fact that everything seemed to be a coincidence.

His dark eyes watched as Sakura strolled towards her desk which was situated right in front of him. He couldn't stop himself from watching he enchanting saw of her hips with every step. Realizing that he was actually staring at her, he mentally berated himself. What was wrong with him?

Sakura finally took her seat next to the timid girl, she sent her a soft hello and in return, the girl stuck her hand out in greeting, "My name is Hyuga Hinata. Pleased to meet you."

Sakura did the same, a smile on her face. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled someone from behind her, the voice she now associated with as Naruto. She turned around in his seat and was met with a wide grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm freakishly awesome!"

Sakura tried her very best to avoid the onyx gaze that seemed to be burning the side of her head.

"That's good to hear," she paused, "I think." Hinata giggled beside her while Naruto pouted.

"B-b-but I am awesome! Tell her, Hinata-chan! Defend your boyfriend!"

Hinata held out her hands in surrender, but blushed at his words.

Sakura smiled at their antics. They were cute. Her attention returned to the other male. She chanced a glance in his direction just in time to see him smirk. She opened her mouth before she could stop herself. "Well, aren't you a cocky bastard."

Her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe that those insulting words just came out of her mouth. Sasuke's smirk dropped his eyes seeming to grow darker. Naruto blinked his eyes wide and Hinata let out a soft gasp.

"Um," Sakura stumbled with her words, "Sorry?"

"Hn." And then he turned his gaze away from her.

"I can't believe it," Naruto uttered his jaw slack in astonishment, "I've finally found someone... who calls you bastard too, teme! Woo! Happy day!" Sakura's mortification dimmed somewhat at Naruto's words while Hinata looked like she was still in shock. "And just because of that," he grinned, "I'm going to take you out to eat at the best place in the world."

"And where might that be?"

He opened his mouth slowly as if to draw the anticipation out. "Ichiraku's!"

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend while Sakura looked confused. "That's a ramen restaurant and Naruto-kun loves ramen."

"Oh." Sakura supposed that made sense. Her mind was still drawn to the boy they called "Sasuke". She hoped that he didn't hate her for her rash words.

Sasuke drowned out their words still inwardly brewing about what the new girl said to him. She had called him a bastard right of the bat. She had some nerve.

Despite his annoyance with her, he couldn't stop his fascination at the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear or the way she seemed to slowly understand who Naruto was, her face beginning to contort into one that spelled out 'geez, this guy is an idiot'. Or maybe that was just him.

What was it about her that drew him in? From the first moment he saw her this morning, he had been intrigued. Now, that she had openly insulted him, he didn't know what to think.

"Okay, everyone, quiet down," Kakashi said. "Today we're going to learn about logarithms..."

XxXx

All too soon the dismissal bell rang. Sakura hurried to gather her things. She still needed to figure out where her next class was and she very much liked to not be late. With everything in her bag which was slung over her shoulders, she opened her schedule and a school map. With a quick glance she easily saw what her next class was, now she looked at the map to locate it. Emerald eyes blinked.

What was she looking at? She scratched her temple with her index finger. She tried looking at it an angle. Maybe she was looking at it wrong. She turned it upside down. Nope. Now she just looked like an idiot reading a map upside down. She finally looked up to find someone for help. Naruto and Hinata had long left. Sakura frowned. There was no one else in the room.

"Sakura."

The small girl tensed at the voice, surprised that she had been wrong. Turning on her heel she had too look up at Sasuke. She inwardly pulled at her hair in frustration at the height difference. He seemed to notice because he smirked.

"You have no idea what you're doing," he stated simply.

Sakura huffed. "You don't know that!"

A dark eye brow rose as he reached for the map in her hands. With his thumb and forefinger he pinched the piece of parchment lifted it up, turned it ninty degrees and put it back in her possession. Sakura blushed furiously. "Well, I was just," she looked away, "testing to see if putting things in a different perspective would," she bit her lip, "help?"

Sasuke gave her a deadpanned look. "Right." He snatched her schedule from her before she could even protest. He quickly scanned the contents.

"You have your next class with me."

Sakura's ears perked. Maybe he could help her out? Then she remembered her words earlier and her shoulders slumped. There was no way he was going to help her out.

"Are you going to ask for my help?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "Say please and I'll take you to your next class."

Sakura glared while putting her hands on her hips. "No way!"

"Your loss," he returned her schedule while beginning to walk off.

"W-wait!"

His steps paused and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Hm?"

She gritted her teeth, "Will you please help me?"

"Of course, why didn't you ask sooner?"

Sakura's eye and she was a hernia away from stomping him into the ground. Sasuke let out a small chuckle at her angered expression.

"Hurry up, Pinky."

Twitch.

Fume.

"What!?"

* * *

A/N: So like I was saying! lol The dream isn't the most important concept.

I hope you guys liked it!

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes. It has finally come. CHAPTER 4! (Confetti everywhere!)

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Centuries ago, when the thought of war was a common occurrence, there lived a civilization who were born to become protectors, healers, and fighters, some with the intent to kill. It was said that the protectors and fighters would clash against each other violently, both sides losing lives. The healers, stuck in the middle, were torn between choosing one side or the other. _

_According to myths, this world gave birth to three people. These three people loved each other unconditional, but their fates would break them apart. _

_One was a protector. He was well known for his bright smile. Some said that he could make anything happen if you just believed. He fought for peace with the will of fire so powerful that he would be victorious in nearly every battle. He was strong in body and heart and he could control the wind around him with the palm of his hand. He lived on with the name Fox._

_The healer was a woman. She was fierce and, in contrast to the norm, she became a fighter to protect, but still had gentle healing hands. She fought for those she loved. It was said her temper could stir oceans. Myths say she could destroy mountains with only her fists. She was widely feared just as she was respected. Her beauty was well known throughout the land. She had spent many years saving lives, but then she had met her downfall. She was given the name Blossom_

_The last was a fighter. He was cold and he was dark, but he learned to love and was loved in return. He struggled with his past, a past he could never let go, but Fox and Blossom always sheltered him with their loved. But despite his melting demeanor, he held anger so deep that it threatened to consume him. It was said he could create thunder storms with his bare hands. He became the Avenger. _

_Blossom developed a love so deep for the Avenger that she was willing to die for him, but she also developed a love for the Fox, one of friendship. She was a woman who loved too much._

_Fox and the Avenger fought against each other in continuous repetition with Blossom at the sidelines pleading them to stop. It was said that one battle, their last battle, neither walked away. Blossom, devastated by the result, gave up her life trying to save the two, but all hope was lost. _

_But before all the violence, before death, they had once been friends. Growing together and sharing secrets they developed a bond so deep that-_

"Sakura-chan, what are you reading?"

Sakura squeaked in surprise and proceeded to fall out of her chair in a messy heap. Quickly jumping to her feet and laughing her embarrassment away, she marked her place in the book she was previous occupied with and closed it.

"Oh, I'm just catching up with something I've wanted to read for the longest time."

Naruto, looking appeased, shrugged his shoulders as he turned back towards a blushing Hinata.

Sakura let out a sigh, her body relaxing. She didn't want anyone to find out that she, surprisingly, did not spend late nights drooling over romantic novels, but that she melted at the telling words that myths supplied. Oh, she was a total sucker for ninjas. Emerald eyes glanced to the brown one-inch thick book that sat on her desk. She was really starting to get into the story, too. Her shoulders slumped disappointed. She'd have to wait until she got home to find out what happened.

After following Sasuke, bickering the whole way, he had taken her to her next class just as he had told her he would. She was actually surprised he didn't guide her off a cliff or something.

Fortunately, it was only her history class and not a pit of venomous snakes. The classroom occupied a few of her fellow students- including Naruto and Hinata, she noticed feeling grateful for this- but no teacher in sight. Feeling confused, she opened her mouth to ask Sasuke about whereabouts of their superior, but he had already walked off, leaving her completely alone at the front of the room. He could have at least told her where she could sit. She huffed. That guy was a jerk.

Said jerk was currently sitting towards the back of the class, his hands clasped together in front of his face and elbows propped on the desk. His eyes were closed. Sakura took advantage of this moment and stuck her tongue out at him. Yeah, it was probably the most immature thing she has ever done, but it made her feel better.

But _of course _she would have the worst timing _ever_ and just as her tongue was out in the open- leaving her looking like a complete idiot- Sasuke revealed onyx eyes towards her. A dark eye brow rose at her expression.

Her eyes grew fierce and while she was acting like an eight year old, she might as well go out with a bang. With her index finger she proceeded to pull the skin below her eye down.

Sasuke could only stare back a look of bewilderment plaguing his dark mysterious eyes. Sakura inwardly jumped in triumph.

"Sakura-san," a timid voice spoke out, "what are you doing?"

'Oh my god, I probably look like I'm mentally challenged.'

Sakura, completely mortified, dropped the ridiculous face she was making and shrugged her shoulders as if nothing had happened. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hinata."

Naruto pointed a finger towards Sakura a round of guffaws leaving his mouth, "You were making faces at teme! This is great!" He turned towards the dark male, "yo, teme! I found someone who doesn't like you at all! I think I'm going to keep her!"

Sakura then bonked Naruto atop his head, her face scrunched in annoyance. "I'm not a pet."

Naruto laughed with unease, "Gomen, Sakura-chan."

The bell that signaled that class was beginning went off just as an older male walked in. He had dark brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, his hair spiking with its short length. He had a long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, which should have been intimidating if not for the smile that adorned his face.

"Morning, class!"

A multitude of voices responded back, some cheerful and some without care. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

"Today I will lecture over some probable assumptions of how our civilization today was built," Naruto proceeded to groan, "and it is actually and interesting lesson," he glared pointedly at the blond who only smiled back cheekily, "Now I'm sure most of you are aware of our new student."

Inquiring mumbles floated about the room. Sakura blushed knowing that she was going to have all eyes on her.

Iruka smiled at her, "Welcome, Sakura-san, I hope you find Konoha High School to your liking."

"Hai," she spoke quietly all attention towards her.

He continued to address her, "Well, I'm glad to see that you're already settling down with some of your fellow students, but we have assigned seats. Naruto is _supposed _to be sitting in that desk and not," he raised his voice his eye twitching in annoyance, "LYING ON THE FLOOR!"

Sakura immediately stood from her seat, a grimacing Naruto shuffling in the spot she had just occupied. "Now," Iruka coughed as if to compose himself, his smile returning, "Sakura-san, I'll assign you to the only other empty seat in this class."

A pink eye brow rose. Where could that be?

"Sasuke-san, if you would please raise your hand."

Sakura stiffened. Hell no. There was no way in hell that-

"You'll be taking the seat next to Sasuke-san," he said cheerfully. He sounded way to cheerful delivering such devastating news.

Keeping her tone at a polite level, she collected her belongings with a mumbled "hai" and then walked reluctantly towards Sasuke with a forced smile in place.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said her tone lace with mock sweetness.

Sasuke, noticing her repulsion, turned his head away in a haughty fashion. "I'm not happy about it either."

"Good."

"Fine."

Sakura gave Sasuke's back a hard stare before taking her seat. "Jerk," she mumbled.

"Annoying," he bit back.

The two glared at each other sparks meeting.

"Now, just as I was saying," Iruka's voice cut through their battle of wills, "I want you all to take some paper out for notes."

While Sakura did so, she couldn't help but notice that Sasuke had not moved. Realization dawned on her.

"Oh, let me guess. You're too good for notes," she said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked. "You are smart."

She gritted her teeth. What she would give to punch his pretty face in. With all the strength she could muster she cranked a fake smile and returned her gaze towards the front of the room. The area darkened and a projector turned on, the light illuminated the room with dimness

Iruka opened his mouth and began his lecture.

XxXx

"_Keep in mind that what I'm about teach you is not entirely accurate, according to historians. You don't have to believe what you learn, but it would be good to know it. I'm reminding you that this is one of the few stories that were passed down through generations." _

Ten minutes in, Sakura hadn't realized that she had stopped taking notes a long time ago. She was just too entranced with Iruka's words. They seemed to collaborate with what she had been reading earlier. A small smile had crept on to her face at her fascination.

Sakura, being completely absorbed in the lesson, didn't notice that Sasuke had been observing her.

Sasuke was feeling completely out of his element from the moment he woke up and it only got worse when he met the girl that sat beside him. He had half a mind to sneer at her to back off, but it's not like she enjoyed his company either. Which was another thing that left him completely annoyed.

Sakura intrigued him. She was harsh and short with him, her comments flying from her mouth like knives and her expression- Sasuke smirked at this- her expressions were amusing. Her emotions were painted clearly on her face.

She completely resented him and Sasuke accepted this, liking this turn of events.

His eyes had been discreetly taking her in since the lights had shut off. He watched as she scribbled her notes out hastily so not to miss a word. She was smart and dedicated to her education. And then gradually her writing slowed, then stopped completely. He took in her face to find her eyes wide in fascination. The smile on her face sent him reeling.

Sasuke was used to seeing sneers on her face. He was used to seeing her facial features contort into petulant expressions- he still couldn't comprehend why she had done that- and he had even seen her looking timid. The small quirk of her lips was in great contrast to what he was used to.

The girl kept giving him wild cards. He also found himself _liking _her smile.

Sasuke roughly turned his gaze back towards the front. He had never wanted to decipher some one- let alone a girl- so desperately before, but quite frankly, she was pissing him off more and more.

True to his word, he didn't need to take notes and archive them for future reference. He had a photographic memory and a swift mind. He could probably recite the whole lecture verbatim, but while he had been observing the petite girl beside him, he had not heard a word that had been said.

He sent a short glare Sakura. She even screwed up his ability to learn.

Sakura, on the other hand, had placed her cheek in an open palm, her head tilted to the side as she absorbed her teacher's words. She was a _total _sap.

_There was a variety of ninja clans that lived from the beginning of time. Each clan fought each other for dominance, for leadership to rule all the lands. Many of the clans had an elemental affinity. They could control fire, water, wind, earth, and even the ones that most were not familiar with like lightening, ice, lava, and wood. Warriors were bred from these formidable families. This gave birth to the Ninja era._

_Fighting was a constant. If they weren't fighting, they were healing or dying. _

_Those without any special abilities struggled to adapt to the ninja arts to be able to defend themselves. Many innocent people died, but the fighting never stopped._

_The ninja only got stronger and some more greedy for power. _

_The feudal lords knew that there would be no end to the bloodshed so the proceeded to extinguish the families. Hiring assassins, some acting as spies in their own family, they ordered them to kill their superiors and children alike. In order to gain peace, the clans needed to be erased. _

_It took years, centuries, but finally knowledge of those fighting abilities was forgotten._

_It's been said, though, that a select few were given special orders to continue their family line and their teachings. Others say that this was taboo and these families had to remain in hiding. To this day, some wonder if the descendents of these families wander with the generation that lives today. _

"Wow," Sakura whispered. She couldn't help the giddiness that was bubbling in her chest as the lecture came to a close and the lights turned back on. "That was so cool."

Sasuke had intended to burst her happy bubble, but he felt that doing so was wrong. He would regret it. So he kept his mouth shut and could only watch as Sakura looked off wistfully. She truly loved learning this like this, Sasuke was fast to conclude.

"Well this is the end of today's lesson. I want all of you to read the following chapters and take notes. And a heads up: there may or may not be a quiz tomorrow," Iruka said slyly a series of groans emitting. "That is all. You will be dismissed with the bell. Have a nice day."

Iruka tucked away all his papers in his bag and left the class to do what they please.

Immediately Sakura jumped from her seat and flew towards Naruto, leaving Sasuke to stare after her.

"That was so cool!" she squealed, "What did you guys think of it?"

Naruto seemed to be just as excited by the lesson completely liking the idea of fighting ninjas while Hinata sat quietly beside them and listened to their discussion.

Sasuke sat there his eyes glued on to the pink haired girl. He watched as she gestured her hands wildly with what she was saying. She was very expressive.

Ignoring the way the girl was beginning to rub off on him, Sasuke resumed his usual sitting position and thought back to this morning and his now fading dream. For some reason the lecture had perked his interest as well. It almost fit well with what he had been dreaming about. He scoffed. That's absolutely ridiculous.

There was no such thing as ninjas.

* * *

A/N: OMG FINALLY! I've finally got the plot rolling along and I'm just so happy I finally have something to show for.

Note: My history teacher used to always say specifically when she was teaching the evolution portion versus the biblical times, "you don't have to believe what I teach, but it's always good to know." I just wanted to put that out there. It's a nice philosophy to go by.

Note 2: I am not going to be going back and editing my previous chapters. While that level of writing from years ago is currently grating on my nerves in the worst way, I can't waste time on editing because it'll make me rewrite the whole damn thing.

I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging, if there's anyone who's still out there, haha, please review.

I'd really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Oh, and I would like to point out that the previous excerpts and the ones to come (Italics) are not directly linked to the canon, only the general ideas of the clans and such. More will be revealed later! Enjoy!

Please disregard any typos. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 5

_In the time that the trio was still young and innocent, Blossom developed a childish infatuation for the Avenger. Her feelings were always rebuked. Fox, however, always wished that Blossom would return his own feelings for her while he always challenged the Avenger to trivial battles to prove his own worth. This was a start to a tragic friendship._

_In time, Blossom had learned to love the Avenger through the darkness that hovered over him and Fox was able to reach through the walls that the Avenger built with a hand that offered friendship. And for a time, the trio was happy, at peace. _

_Then the Avenger left Fox and Blossom to fulfill his path of darkness. He had succumbed to his destiny and strove to kill the man who crushed his heart as a child. No amount of begging and pleading could bring him back. _

_Years had gone by with the protector and healer never giving up hope that their fighter would return to them. Even after he had accomplished his dark goal, he still did not return, but instead of feeling satisfied, he continued to be consumed by his darkness. He sought to kill and hurt everyone around him… even his two friends. _

"Oh my-" she bit her lip to keep from acting out rashly, "what a bastard!"

Sakura was currently atop her bed, on her stomach with her book open in front of her. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to punch the Avenger in the face. Didn't he know that revenge never did anyone any good? Apparently not! This jerk couldn't see what was right in front of him! He didn't see that Fox and Blossom would willingly give up their lives for him. Oh, and Blossom! She would give up her life if it meant he would be happy.

Sakura frowned at this. What a fool. They were a trio of dysfunction. Blossom, who loved too much. The Avenger, who hated too strongly. And Fox, who believed too freely.

Sakura slammed the book shut, currently feeling too annoyed with the legends to continue on. She had a reason why she didn't believe in romance. She had once believed in true love as a child, but with a broken family, she didn't have anything to show for that belief. She had discarded her hope for fairy tales.

A soft sigh left her lips as she rolled on to her back, her thoughts in a flurried mess. She supposed that she was being rather foolish over feeling extremely irritated over a book. What she really should be thinking about is the new environment she found herself in. Having moved out of Suna and into Konoha with her mother, she was completely out of her element with the people she found herself around.

While she had friends at Suna, three to be exact, she was used to the reserved attitude most people held who had lived there, but here- Sakura's eyes glanced out her window to see children playing in the street- people were friendly and a lot more accepting of newcomers.

She thought about the people she had met in the past week.

There was the boisterous Naruto, with his blond hair and sun kissed skin. He was truly adorable and completely enamored with Hinata. Sakura laughed at this. The poor boy would just lose his shit every time the shy girl would smile at him. He was quite the character with his ramen loving self. Oh, but if only the boy knew how to use his brain. Sakura hadn't met his parents yet, but apparently if one were to see them together, the individual would understand how Naruto came to be, or so Hinata mentioned.

Hinata, as shy as she is, was stunningly beautiful and held a kind heart. While she didn't speak much, Sakura could tell that her silent offer of friendship was sincere. She came from a prominent rich family, but with high regards of their reputation, they did not flaunt their wealth. They were respectful. She could pick up this characteristic from Hinata's elder cousin, Neji, who she had met just the other day.

When Hinata introduced Sakura to the male, he had scrutinized her with careful consideration before turning to Hinata and say, "She seems like a trustworthy person. I approve of your friendship." His words had sounded completely egotistic, but it was shadowed by the genuine concern he held for his younger cousin. Sakura had come to respect him for that. He was also dating a girl who had a strange affinity for weapons- Tenten was her name. It almost surprised Sakura that Neji even noticed the opposite sex for he seemed all too similar to…

"Sasuke," Sakura growled out loud.

Uchiha Sasuke had no regard for Sakura whatsoever. Even though he was almost painfully handsome and possessed a smirk that could break hearts, he grated on her nerves in the worst ways possible. He made snide remarks and sharp rebuttals. Sakura, not being used to being kept on her toes of wits, was secretly pleased to finally have some kind of challenge.

But it didn't mean she liked it. First and foremost, he was an absolute jerk.

Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit that sometimes in the midst of their bickering when her cheeks would be inflamed, it was not in her anger, but it was because she found Sasuke so adorable every time she managed to stump him. She also tried to ignore the fact that sometimes she found her heart pounding every time he stood too close to her.

But he was still a jerk.

XxXx

Sasuke padded around the house with a tomato in hand when he came across his elder brother bent of his desk, reading what seemed to be an old scroll. This caught Sasuke's attention. Who even had scrolls these days? He took in Itachi's appearance and noticed that he was looking at the parchment with very intensely.

And why was Itachi even here?

Itachi should have been at Konoha University right now. It was surprise to even see him home especially on a normal day such as this. He hardly ever came home.

"Nii-san."

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

Itachi waved his hand in a gesture for Sasuke to enter his room. Sasuke did so, coming up to look over his shoulder, his hands now empty, tomato fully devoured. "How was school today, otouto?"

"Fine. What is that?"

Itachi let out a soft chuckle, "I see that you are as impatient as always. I was doing some research for a paper earlier today, it's mostly about some ancient stories, and I recognized our name as it was mentioned in one of the text."

Sasuke looked at his brother. "That seems a bit farfetched. What's your thesis?"

"I'm trying to string in the connection of how ancient tales link into modern civilization. How did it influence the structure of our city? Basically, it seems like there may be some connections between these ancient clans and I just wanted to find out more."

Sasuke blinked. "Huh, I learned a little bit about that awhile back in history. The ancient clans, I mean."

Itachi finally looked at his brother his statement gaining his full attention. "Did you, now? What can you tell me?"

Sasuke didn't want to admit how he hadn't been listening that day because of certain pink haired girl. "Well it doesn't seem like anything I would know would help your research."

Itachi actually looked a little disappointed. "Well…" he trailed off, his eyes returning to the scroll in front of them.

Not liking the quick disregard of his presence Sasuke continued despite his better judgment, "Actually, I think I know someone who might know a few things."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Sakura," he answered without thought.

Itachi chuckled at the name. "A girl you say? Don't tell me, otouto, that a female has finally sunk their nails into you. What were your words again? "Girls are annoying piles of drool that don't deserve to breathe air to continue their existence"? While I find that statement extremely amusing, it was quite rude. Now why would this opinion change?"

Sasuke scrunched his face at Itachi's teasing, "Nothing's change. They're still annoying. Sakura's just more tolerable." If the young Uchiha had just taken a moment to think about his words, he would have realized that he was digging his own grave.

"Oh, so this Sakura, you say, is an exception. My, she must be a special one. Wait until kaa-san hears about how her little Sasu-chan is starting to become infatuated with the opposite sex."

The younger boy proceeded to blush, before forcing his embarrassment down. "Shut up, Itachi. She happens to hate me, actually."

Another chuckle left his mouth. "This is just getting better. Tell me, will you bring her home one day?"

Sasuke scowled. "Hell no," Itachi tsk-ed at Sasuke's foul language, "It's already bad enough talking about her to you."

Itachi smiled. "While it is quite the temptation to completely screw you over, I actually would like to know what she knows about this ancient history. Will you do this for me, Sasuke?"

The younger brother had no choice but to concede to his nii-san's request.

XxXx

After Sasuke, left his room, Itachi returned his gaze on the scroll in front of him a frown on his face.

While he hadn't been lying about his research, he wasn't being entirely honest. There was no research paper.

In truth, he had been deceptive quite frequently in the passed few years. He wasn't a university student. With his higher intelligence he was easily able to get a degree two years after he graduated. He actually worked in with an underground organization not far off from the idea of the CIA. Itachi did research for every one of their missions and most times he would be the one to execute them.

There had been a disturbance when there was a suspicious chain of disappearances. The variety was so wide that there was no way to connect them. This was when they knew that whoever was causing these disappearances didn't care who they took.

This was two years ago. This passed year a trend began to form. It hadn't been obvious, but Itachi began to look further into each individual. Characteristics differed, and so did area and place of birth. It wasn't until he began to dig even deeper did he finally find a connection.

His hypothesis was farfetched since the source was based on myths and storytelling, but it seemed that these "ancient clans" that he kept reading about had a connection to the people who had gone missing recently.

Just as Sasuke said, everything was quite "far-fetched" until he came across their surname one day. Nothing more was mentioned, but that was all the motivation Itachi needed before he began to follow on this possible lead.

The scrolls that were currently on his desk were ones that had been in his family for generations.

And he had no idea what he was reading. Well, he did, but he had no idea how to interpret it to his hypothesis.

It would be extremely helpful to have this Sakura over. The thought of the earlier discussion caused Itachi to put this case out of mind long enough to continue with his other mission: annoying his foolish otouto.

While he had been completely sincere about wanting to speak to Sakura about the myths, he had also wanted to see the way Sasuke would react as he spoke more of her. It was so obvious that Sakura had situated herself as something in Sasuke's mind. The fact that he even mentioned the girl further in their conversation was proof enough that his younger brother held the girl up in some regard.

Itachi smiled. Poor little otouto won't know what hit him. He couldn't wait to see who Sakura was and why she seemed to stick out in Sasuke's mind. With a quiet chuckle, he couldn't help but think that he loved being an older brother.

XxXx

The weekend had rolled by quickly and soon Sakura found herself, Monday morning, sitting at her desk with Kakashi tardy as usual.

_At this point in time, Fox and the Avenger would fight continuously with Fox struggling to bring the Avenger back, and the Avenger willing himself to kill his old friend. He needed to prove that he was capable of overcoming everything, even if it meant destroying the last fragment of humanity he held. _

"Oi, Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura turned in her seat towards Sasuke her book now forgotten.

"Do you remember everything that Iruka lectured the first day you were here?"

The question made Sakura curious, but she couldn't stop herself from teasing him. "Oh, did little Sasuke-kun not learn anything that day because he's too cool for notes?" she said in a cooing voice.

Sasuke glared before biting out, "No, you annoying little girl, and you weren't writing the whole time either."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Doesn't matter."

"Anyway," he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Do you remember?"

"Yes, quite well actually."

"My brother is doing some research over most of that and he wanted to know if you'd be willing to collaborate with him."

Sakura blinked, his request completely taking her by surprise. "Um, sure?"

"Good. Wait for me at the front gates after school."

"Wait! Do you mean today?"

"Yes," he said as if he was talking to a child.

His attitude grated on her last nerve. Standing up and spinning around to face Sasuke, her hands at her hips, she glowered at him. "Listen here, Mr. Stick-in-my-ass, my life and my schedule does not and will not revolve around you. I am not going to drop everything I do just because you ask me to do something- last minute I must add- to help someone I don't know. For all I know, he's probably as arrogant as you are!"

Sakura sucked in a deep breath after her rant.

Sasuke blinked slowly all the while thinking that he wouldn't want to disappoint his elder brother. Also, he hadn't meant to piss Sakura off.

Again. Sigh.

"If I ask you to help, will you come." His question sounded like a statement, but Sakura bit her lip in thought.

"Say please and we have a deal."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Sakura, will you _please,_" he struggled to annunciate the word, Sakura smirked in satisfaction, "come with me after school and help."

"Okay," she said with a smile before sitting back down and ignoring the now completely annoyed boy. Ugh. Girls.

XxXx

"Eenie meenie miney moe, who's that big ass jerk in tow?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I'm not even that mean to teme," Naruto said in a conceding matter while Hinata looked at him with a small expression saying "are you kidding me?" Sasuke stood behind the couple an intense glare on his face for the pink haired girl.

Sakura giggled before turning to open her locker. "But you of all people should know that it's just so fun!"

"Well it is, but-"

Hinata interceded quietly, "You shouldn't be so mean to Sasuke-san so often anyway, Naruto-kun."

"But why does Sakura-chan get to make fun of teme?"

The timid girl looked away innocently.

Still annoyed with the blond and pinkette, Sasuke snarled, "Both of you need to grow up."

Sakura closed her locker, bag over her shoulder. "But Sasuke-kun," she dragged out the suffix to annoy him, "you never take crap from anyone. Naruto and I are the only ones that can piss you off." She gave him a bright smile, "So why shouldn't we piss you off?"

"Because it pisses me off."

Naruto blinked. "Isn't that what Sakura-chan just said?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun," Hinata said while patting the top of the blond's head. Lavender eyes looked at the other two, "You'll have to excuse us, Naruto-kun needs to make his tutoring lessons now."

"But aren't you my tutor, Hinata-chan?"

She gave him a stern look. "Yes, and we are late. Good bye, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." She gave them a small wave before attempting to drag Naruto away.

"Bye Hinata!"

"Hn."

When the two had disappeared, Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "Is this the part where you put a bag over my head and a black limo pulls up beside us and you throw me in? Then I'll be one of those kidnap cases where no one will find me until I'm twenty five?"

If Sasuke hadn't been, well, Sasuke, he would have face palmed. "No, Sakura."

"Oh, okay then." She seemed genuinely disappointed which made Sasuke wonder if she was taking medication.

Onyx eyes rolled in their sockets.

Sasuke then grabbed at Sakura's upper arm and dragged her towards the front gate.

"Hey! Hands off!" Sakura yelled indignantly.

"Are you going to behave?"

She pouted. "Stop treating me like a child."

Sasuke turned and looked into her eyes. The expression she wore resembled one of a child, but he didn't say anything. He sighed, his grip lowering toward her wrist. He felt a slight tug and his hand tightened.

"Um, Sasuke? You can let go now."

"Yes, but you're going the wrong way."

Sakura looked into the direction she had intended to walk towards. "Oh." He rolled his eyes again before towing Sakura behind him towards the correct direction.

Sakura tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke didn't let go of her wrist. A small blush crept on her cheeks.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was also fighting a blush of his own.

XxXx

"Wow. I'm actually surprised you don't have a mansion. I was kind of hoping to say something like "Now put your money where your mouth is!" or something just as cool. I'm kind of disappointed now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl's antics before walking in.

His family had quite the fortune and while their house wasn't extravagant, they hadn't wanted a mansion. His mother had persisted for a small house to make it "home". Sasuke would never admit that he was glad for her decision. He never felt out a place.

"I'm home," he said as he took off his shoes and began walking towards the kitchen Sakura following behind.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, I just finished unpacking some fresh tomatoes. Feel free to-" Mikoto's words halted at the sight of Sasuke's companion. "Now, who is this lovely lady?"

Sakura blushed in response. If anyone was lovely it was her. She was stunning beautiful with her long black hair and fair skin. Sakura now understood where Sasuke got his handsome looks from.

"Kaa-san, this is Sakura. She's here to help nii-san with his research."

A smile broke out on his mother's face. "Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura bowed in respect before speaking, "It's nice to meet you, too, Uchiha-san."

Mikoto let out a soft laugh. "Such great manners! But Mikoto is just fine," Sakura smiled and nodded. The older woman turned towards her youngest son, "Itachi is upstairs in your room. Both of you feel free to help yourself in the kitchen, but Sasuke, do not spoil your dinner." With said she gave the two a parting smile before leaving to do some more chores.

"Your mother is very nice," Sakura pointed out.

"Hn."

"What the hell went wrong with you?"

"Shut up, Sakura."

She giggled. "Oh, and Sasu-chan?" He growled. "Can I call you that too?"

"No."

She giggled again, but didn't say anything further.

XxXx

"Nii-san."

Hearing him being addressed, Itachi turned in his seat to find Sasuke still in his school uniform with a small petite girl standing behind him by the doorway. His dark eyes widened at her appearance. Pink hair?

Sakura was quite the beautiful girl. With her unique pink hair and emerald eyes, she truly resembled her namesake. She was quite short, her head barely reaching Sasuke's chin and she seemed very timid.

Ah, so she was shy with meeting people, but she easily opened up for Sasuke or at least enough to hate him.

"Hello, otouto, how was school?"

He gave his usual "fine" and urged Sakura in front of him. Her meek expression disappeared momentarily long enough to glare at Sasuke.

How interesting.

"So this is Sakura-san," Itachi smiled, "it's nice to meet you. My name is Itachi- don't feel adverse to referring to me as such- and as you probably already know, I am Sasuke's older brother."

Sakura smiled back seeing that Itachi didn't seem to be at all arrogant like Sasuke. She sent him a mental glare. "It's nice to meet you, too, Itachi-san."

When she first saw him, she had a difficult time taking him in. He was exceedingly handsome. Just as Sasuke did, he had some of Mikoto's features, but some physical traits that Sakura did not recognize. She could only guess that they were from their father. His black long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore black slacks and a long sleeved button up shirted with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Oh, where are my manners," Itachi seemed to remember his place and stood, "here, have a seat." Sakura did so as he took a seat on his bed. "So what I wanted to speak to you about was what you learned in, what Sasuke told me, your history class, something about clans?"

The girl perked up. "Oh, um, well apparently there were these clans that fought each other continuously for dominance and…"

Sasuke stood at the door way suddenly feeling completely alone. He scowled at the way Sakura seemed to talk to Itachi in her usual animated fashion, her hands moving with her words. It didn't help the nagging in his gut at the look of complete interest in Itachi's eyes. Before he realized it, his fists were clenched tightly and he was glaring harshly.

The two seemed to finally remember that he was there and both looked at him.

"Otouto, feel free to go on with your own things. Sakura will be just fine."

"Yeah, it's okay Sasuke. Don't let us hold you back."

Their words irked Sasuke. If they didn't want him there then fine!

He stormed out of the room, both Sakura and Itachi staring after him. There was a resounding door slamming and then it was quiet.

Sakura's eyes were wide. "Was it something I said?"

Itachi chuckled, "No, I don't believe so. I think he's just feeling tired."

The pink haired girl looked doubtful. "I guess so."

Itachi inwardly smirked at his brother's antics. He knew very well what was wrong with Sasuke. With his peripheral vision, he had been able to see Sasuke increasingly agitated expression. His dear brother never realized this, but he bared his emotions quite often and easily. He was clearly annoyed with the fact that not only did the two of them disregard his presence, but that Sakura seemed to enjoy speaking to him.

The elder Uchiha smiled. Sasuke was fast learning that he didn't like that Sakura's full attention was on his dear nii-san and not him.

* * *

A/N: There may be some concern over Sasuke's characterization and I'm interpreting his personality based on his family not being massacred and that he is not a festering a hate that would cause a rip the space time continuum.

…

I would think that while he is still serious and quiet, he would be more open to speaking, but just reserved with how much and who he talks to.

And after analyzing Itachi, I would think he would be similar. He is still freakishly smart, but even from the beginning when he was a child in the canon, he cared deeply for his brother, and at times he wasn't afraid to smile.

And yes, the organization that Itachi is in is Akatsuki, but for the benefit of my plot and just because I want to, they are the good guys…

Tell me what you guys think so far!

Until next time!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!

I would like to make a shout out to **Nuria Sato **for her extra long review. It genuinely made me smile! And thank you for your opinion!

**Warning: **Just to be safe, rating has been bumped up to **M **for sexual references.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Weeeee!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke slammed his door shut behind him and threw his bag against his bed. He didn't know why, but he had the strong urge to break something. He raked his hands through his hair and sat down on his mattress.

The sight of Sakura smiling at Itachi while talking so lively about the topic at hand caused a burning sensation in his gut. It only grew worse with the following image of Itachi's return smile as he listened intently as if he was hanging on her every word. He began to regret ever bringing her to his home. He gritted his teeth and ripped his shirt off in frustration.

But if they wanted to spend their time together than that was fine by him! They could do whatever they want.

The anger that followed that thought began to subside. What if they _did _do whatever they want? Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously at that his fury returning quickly. Well, why should it even matter?

What was wrong with him? Since when did he care if Sakura and Itachi seemed to get along nicely? Why did he care at all?

What he needed was to get some fresh air. Sasuke got up and went to his drawers while stripping down to his boxers. He fished out a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt with its sleeves cut off. He needed to go for a run. Grabbing for his music device he left the house with intentions of relaxing.

He tried to resist the urge to sneer at his brother and Sakura when he walked passed Itachi's open door. He managed, barely so, but he did growl at the sight of the two leaning towards each other as their conversation seemed to take an more intense turn.

Yeah, he definitely needed a run.

XxXx

"And apparently some believe that their descendents could very much be alive today. While others think it's all a hoax, having all been killed centuries."

Itachi looked thoughtful as he occasionally wrote down something on his notepad.

"And that's all I know," Sakura admitted, slightly out of breath from their stimulating discussion.

At first she had felt apprehensive about sharing her knowledge. This secret fascination of hers was very personal and she didn't like to talk about it often, but Itachi seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. When he had cut in with an input of his own, filling in the blanks of her words, she felt more at ease.

Itachi took in the sight of the girl in front of him. She sat with her legs crossed and her eyes looking whimsical. She had a certain glow about her that showed her passion for her knowledge. He inwardly smiled.

Sasuke did not stand a chance. This girl, that sat front of him, was someone who could make anyone become completely taken by her.

"And what do you think?"

Sakura blinked not used to that sort of question. "Well, realistically speaking, it would be completely foolish to believe something like that, but," she blushed at her next words, "I've been told I like to believe in foolish things. So to answer your questions," she gave him a cheeky smile, "It would be really cool if ninjas exist. I think I'd be a badass one. And you'd probably be pretty cool, too."

Itachi chuckled at her words. Such an imagination, but he respected her all the more for her honesty. "Sakura-san, would you like to see something? I think you would find it just as intriguing as I have."

"Oh?"

He stood and with his hands turned his chair towards his desk. He towered over her shoulder and pointed out the scrolls on display. Sakura leaned over them to take a closer look when a small gasp left her lips. "No way! This is all completely authentic!"

Itachi could only smile at her awed lace tone. "It's been in my family for years."

Sakura's hands gently lifted the parchment by the edges. "So are you saying that there's a possibility that everything we just said, in this very room, had actually happened?"

The young man chuckled. "Yes, it's plausible."

She placed the paper back down and ran her palms over the surface to smooth it out. "Does this mean that your family, your ancestors had to do with these ancient clans?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either, if it weren't for this physical evidence. I wanted Sasuke to bring you in the hopes that you could give me a better understanding of what I was reading. I wanted to know what information was skewed and which was legitimate."

Sakura looked at him timidly wonder in her eyes, "May I?"

He chuckled. "Go right ahead. I'm going to step out for a moment. Would you like any refreshments?"

Sakura shook her head, and said nothing further as she began lose herself in her reading. Itachi could only smile. She was very good natured. He couldn't wait to tease Sasuke once again.

So captivated with the text, she didn't even hear him leave the room.

_The Uchiha clan was a clan of warriors that could control fire with their breath, manipulate it with their hands. They held a power stronger than most other clans. It was a power of the eyes: the Sharingan. Crimson in its color, it stroke fear in their enemies. It had the ability to manipulate minds, delve into one's subconscious mind, and shatter their every will. _

_The founder of the Uchiha clan is unknown, but it was said that not only was he powerful, he was ambitious as well. He strove to unlock the powers of the Sharingan even going as far as to kill his closest companion and later his younger brother to gain the next step in his power._

_This gave birth to the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was even stronger than the eyes before it. It was able to teleport one's mind to the user's desire. It was a powerful technique, one that many sought to gain. But it came with a price. With every use, one would begin to lose sight of the light around them and be enveloped by only darkness. They would become blind. _

_There was a solution to this problem. One could stop their loss of sight by transplanting another who held the same power into one's own possession. _

Sakura grimace. The power of the Uchiha clan was dark and sinister. It almost seemed to overwhelm her as she read. She pushed herself away from the desk to gain distance. From what she read she concluded that with power came death. That was the curse of the Uchiha clan. She rubbed at her temple. What if the Uchiha was one of the clans that continued on? It was possible. If their family was order to be wiped out, then all records should have been destroyed. Obviously this did not happen.

The thought of Sasuke being able to hold the power to manipulate people did not put her at ease. The image of Itachi's smiling face came to mind as well as Mikoto's. She couldn't imagine them possessing a power this dark. Sakura thought of the man of the household. Who was the direct lineage? Was it Mikoto? Or her husband, Sasuke's father? Did it matter?

What did Itachi think of this? It was easier for her to absorb since she had no familial ties to these ancestors, but Itachi, well he was their descendent!

What could this all mean?

Her fingers skimmed over one word. _Sharingan._

Pink eye brows furrowed as she quickly fished out her book from her bag. She opened it to the bookmarked page. Flipping back a few pages she found what she was looking for.

_The Avenger held a skill that was his downfall. His family and the ancestors before him always succumbed to the power of the Sharingan. _

Sakura blinked, her heart beginning to beat faster.

Why would both texts refer to the same technique? She let out a gasp. Could this book really be connected to the scrolls of the Uchiha clan and the ancient clans? Sakura would need to finish the book and reread it to further analyze it all.

What if it really did connect?

Emerald eyes glanced towards the hall at a family portrait she spotted on the way here. Finding that it was appropriate to look at it, she gathered her items and stood before the frame.

It was a picture that must have been taken when Sasuke was still in grade school. The man of the household stood with his arms crossed, his face holding stern features. She could see the resemblance in Itachi. If the older Uchiha brother was as serious as their father, she was sure he would look almost exactly like the older man. Mikoto stood at his side, hands on either side of her two sons. She adorned the loving smile a mother could only hold. Itachi's lips were quirked to the side in a half smile. The next thing she saw made Sakura laugh. Sasuke had his arms crossed, almost in the same fashion as his father, but there were minute sighs of a pout on his face.

'Oh, Sasuke,' Sakura thought while raising a finger to fleetingly touch his frozen face. Even as a child, he was grumpy. She let out another soft laugh.

But she had to admit, he was strikingly adorable for a child.

XxXx

Itachi was sitting at the kitchen island, one elbow propped on the counter with a plate of dango sitting in front of him. He let a hum of satisfaction. He always enjoyed sweets.

Mikoto then walked in a basket of folded towels in her arms. "Oh, Itachi, I didn't know you were down here," as she walked passed him she brushed to top of his head with her fingertips just as she did when he was a child. Placing the basket on the counter, she pulled out a few towels and laid them in their appropriate spots in the kitchen.

"I only just got here." He gestured to the sweets before him before picking one up and placing it in his mouth.

"How is everything coming together?"

"Quite fine, thanks to Sakura-san."

Her ears perked up at the name. "And where is she?"

"She's upstairs in my room," Mikoto frowned disapprovingly, "Its okay, kaa-san, she's only looking at some of the notes that I collected with my research. She's very interested in folklore."

Mikoto nodded satisfied with his answer. "She seems like an intriguing young lady."

"Yes, she is."

"What do you think of Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-san is very intellectual and dedicated to what she believes in. She is very polite and kind," a smile crept on his face, "and she annoys Sasuke to no end. I like her."

Mikoto's eyes brightened as the wheels in her head began to turn. "Do you think-"

Itachi nodded. "I believe so." His expression then went flat at the sight of his mother squealing like a school girl.

"Kawaii! Sasu-chan has finally taken an interest in a girl! And a beautiful one at that! Oh, I cannot wait to tell Kushina!"

The elder Uchiha brother shook his head. "Kaa-san, calm yourself. Don't get too hasty now."

Mikoto seemed to pout before inquiring the whereabouts of her dear younger son.

"I think he stepped out," Itachi popped another dango in his mouth, "He may have gotten upset earlier."

"Upset? With what?" She inquired, her motherly instincts beginning to take over. Why would Sasuke be upset?

"Sakura-san and I were discussing about my research and Sasuke appeared to be," he thought of the proper way to explain how his otouto seemed, "left out. After we informed him that there was no need for him to linger, he stormed off."

A sly smile appeared on his mother's lips, the sight leaving him slightly uncomfortable. She gave a quick peck on his cheek before walking away all the while humming a cheerful tune.

"Oh, kaa-san," Itachi sighed in exasperation. His mother was up to no good once again. He could only hope that she wouldn't scare Sakura away. That would be rather counter productive.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught his attention. Seconds later, Sasuke sauntered in, his eyes meeting Itachi's before scowling.

Itachi took in his brother's appearance. His face was flushed with his exertion and his skin was damp with sweat. "How was your run?"

Sasuke went to the fridge to recover a bottle of water. "Fine," his answer was curt, his words slightly breathless, "How was your discussion with Sakura?" Itachi didn't miss the way he almost spat out the question in distaste.

"Excellent. I never realize how adept she was with her knowledge. She's quick on her toes, has very keen insight." Sasuke's scowl grew deeper and deeper with every word he spoke his bad mood from earlier returning quickly. Itachi, noticing all the small details, prodded on trying to see how far he could press his buttons. "Sakura-chan," Sasuke seemed to stiffen at the suffix, "is also very beautiful. Tell me, Sasuke, is she taken?"

Sasuke's scowl contorted into something darker. "How should I know? I don't care."

"Ah," Itachi manipulated his tone into one of satisfaction. "I like her."

Itachi didn't miss the way Sasuke tensed and how he jaw seemed to tighten. The sound of the plastic bottle crackling at his grip reverberated in the air around them. The older brother continued, "Kaa-san seems to like her as well."

"She does, does she," Sasuke gritted out, his voice tight, his back now turned to his brother.

"Yes, in fact, I think Sakura-chan should meet father. I'm sure tou-san would find a liking to her as well."

Silence fell between them, before Sasuke's shoulders seemed to slump. "Whatever," he mumbled turning towards the stairs, but ended up colliding with into someone instead. The two fell to the ground with Sasuke on top. His hands planted towards the sides to keep from crushing the person below him. He was met by the sight of emerald.

Sakura stared back at him, her eyes wide, mouth agape, and with blushed cheeks. The more seconds that passed by, the brighter her cheeks glowed. Sasuke could only stare back, his eyes full of surprise.

Itachi looked over the kitchen island with curiosity. The sight of his otouto on top of the small pink girl left him wanting to laugh, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

It took Sasuke quite a bit of time to compute that he was currently on top of Sakura. He stiffened when he realized that all her soft curves were being pushed up against him in an almost intimate way. It didn't help that he was completely drenched in his perspiration and still panting from his earlier run.

"Um," Sakura started softly and completely mortified.

At the sound of her voice, Sasuke jumped to his feet pulling Sakura up with him. He mumbled a quick apology, before brushing passed her and continuing on his way upstairs, but in a more hurried pace.

Sakura stood there completely confused, her face still bright. "Uh…" she trailed off before robotically exiting the kitchen. Itachi listened to her footsteps as she grabbed her shoes. There was the sound of shuffling and then the muted noise of the front door shutting.

Itachi finally allowed himself to laugh. He paused in his amusement to listen to what was occurring upstairs. There was a loud bang and then the sound of the shower started running. He proceeded to laugh even harder, his dango still in hand.

"Itachi, why are you disgracing yourself in such a way?"

Itachi let his father's harsh words pass over his head. He had gotten used to it long ago. Composing himself with a cough, he greeted his father.

"Did you just arrive?"

"Yes."

'Such a shame,' Itachi thought, 'he just missed Sakura-san. Maybe another time then.'

"Welcome home then."

Fugaku grunted and with his stern face he picked a piece of dango from his son's plate in an almost comical way. Itachi frowned. His father wasn't supposed to be eating any sweets especially not his. He saw the disapproval in Itachi's eyes and almost sheepishly in a monotone voice he said, "Don't tell your mother." He proceeded in taking a seat across from Itachi. "How has your research been coming along? Successful I hope."

Itachi nodded. "It's coming together rather nicely. I had some difficultly the other day but I was able to receive more insight through a classmate of Sasuke's."

"Don't tell me it was that blond boy." Fugaku inwardly shuddered. That Uzumaki boy could turn anything into a disaster.

The younger Uchiha chuckled. "No, it's a friend that Sasuke just acquainted himself recently. And it's a girl," he added slyly.

While their father was strict beyond compare, he still held a very gentle soft spot for his two sons especially for the younger one. At the sound of Sasuke being associated with a female, his attention was caught.

"Tell me more about this girl."

Itachi smiled, "She's absolutely wonderful."

XxXx

Sasuke kept his head low, the showers hot spray hitting his back. His eyes clenched shut, his fists against his shower walls. His body was shaking.

Never had Sasuke felt as aroused as he did now. He couldn't shake off the feel of Sakura's soft supple body against his harder one. In that moment, he wanted to lift her shirt up to reveal fair skin as his fingers glided its way along her sides to meet the feminine curves of her chest.

Further more, he was torn between wanting to lower his lips on hers or placing soft kisses along her neck. Sasuke imagined that Sakura's eyes would widen even more before she would respond to his touch. Then her arms would wrap around his neck pulling him closer, fingers tangling in his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp in an erotic way.

His hands would then glide lower until they grazed the hem of her skirt. He would caress the soft skin of her firm thighs while slowly inching her skirt higher and higher until-

Sasuke groaned out at the thought. He shook his head violently side to side to clear his mind. He tried to ignore his now painfully physical arousal. With trivial thoughts, he tried distract himself from the ache in his lower body when he recalled Itachi's words.

"_Sakura-chan, I like her."_

"_Kaa-san seems to like her as well."_

"_I'm sure tou-san would find a liking to her as well."_

Sasuke growled. Of course, get the whole family to approve of her.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was smart. He knew that she was clever. He knew that she had a heart of gold. It was obvious by just being around her. He also knew that Sakura was exceptional in appearance as well. She wasn't the most stunning female Sasuke had ever seen, but there was a likeness to her that made that fact not matter. Sakura was beautiful.

Sasuke didn't have to be told that Sakura was anything that he didn't already know. From the first moment they met, she had tilted the world he knew and proceeded to kick it off its rotation. She challenged him in every way, but in the rare moments that she would smile… Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Lastly, his dear nii-san didn't have to mention that everyone would easily accept Sakura. It was obvious from the start. Heck, even he was used to Sakura.

Over the last month, Sasuke swallowed, he had begun to develop feelings for the pink haired teen, feelings that he wasn't able to pinpoint until everything was getting shot to hell. He was fast to learn that he could tolerate Sakura's company and that sometimes while she teased him, he found himself teasing back in his own way.

But when she smiled at Itachi, his jaw tightened, a new feeling coursed through him. He didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling one bit. Sasuke didn't usually try to incite a smile from her, but the fact that his brother had done so, so easily too, made him want to punch something.

His gut burned at his next thought.

Everyone would approve of Itachi's courtship of Sakura. Sasuke's shoulders slumped. And Sakura would accept Itachi's affections. He had seen enough of their interactions to know that they would go well with each other.

While he and Sakura clashed against each other almost violently and frequently, Itachi and Sakura got along well and both seemed to have a genuine interest in folklore. Sasuke couldn't even remember anything he was taught that day.

Sasuke was always stuck in the shadow of his elder brother, but he had learned to live with it and continue on without a second thought, but now, he wasn't quite sure about that. Itachi was clearly the better brother. Sakura would choose him.

Sasuke tried to ignore the way his heart squeezed painfully.

So where did that leave him?

* * *

A/N: Um… I don't know what to say haha. This is the first time (or second really) mentioning something of the sexual nature. I'm actually blushing right now haha

Anyway…

Sasuke's jealous! And apparently hot and bothered lol! He's completely misunderstanding the situation. Bah! The idiot.

And Itachi is NOT making the moves on Sakura!

So with Mikoto and her suffix with Sasuke, I figured that she would only address him as "Sasu-chan" when she's talking to him because he's such a momma's boy :)

And how does the folklore tie into the disappearances?

**Note: **I hate to admit this, but from this point on, I will not be able to post as frequently and rapidly as the passed two weeks. I apologize for this, but I SHALL COMPLETE IT!

Stay tuned!

Please review!


End file.
